Gervais Noel
, |occupation = Student |affiliation = Class-BEP of Académie d'entraînement |entrance exam = First Attempt |quirk apprehension = |class grades = A & A- |debut = TBA}} Gervais Noel (ジェルヴェクリスマス, Jeruvue Kurisumasu) or Mad Hatter (気が変めす帽子, Kigahen Mesubōshi) is a second year student at Académie d'entraînement. Gervais is generally described as an erratic and unpredictable person, which makes him a perfect candidate for becoming a Pro-Hero, since his unpredictability gives him an edge against both villains and his teammates alike. He is defined by others as a The Scatterbrain (慌て者, Awatemono) and emotionally unintelligent but Gervais is a genius in his own right, who was capable of coming up with his own plans for taking down several potential threats and was able to craft his own equipment from the scratch without assistant and while Gervais has no particular interest in academics, he has displayed himself to be at least an A level student. Gervais, motivated by a strong sense of personal justice due to him and his mother being exposed to the harshness and unfairness of life, while his father lived a lavish lifestyle and continued to make money through the great Rohan family business: human trafficking, vowed to make a dent in such a world. Inspired by the words of his uncle and the odd character of Mad Hatter, Gervais assumed the name of Mad Hatter and began training as a hero. Appearance Personality Unlike his mother, Gervais has little care about the goings on in the world or life itself. He has come to see everything as pointless, as everything without exception will expire eventually. Even more, he has a very self-absorbed and condescending nature to himself. He shows no interest or sympathy in helping people of not at least comparable intellect to himself, mocking those with inferior intellect and smugly dismiss those with average or below average intellect. He is also detached in the sense that he cares a very little about explaining about his actions, as he truly believes that the end always justifies the means. This is likely a result of losing his mother after they were already abandoned by his real father, to a life of cruelty and poverty. As noted by his uncle, he was originally a strange kid but was still cheerful and quirky, who was greatly motivated by his goal to use science for the betterment of society. The loss of his loved ones in combination with a life full of struggles and occasional bullying has made him a cynical and nihilistic being. As mentioned by multiple people, Gervais carries himself in a very sardonic, egotistical manner. However, like a true social pariah, he is also very blunt and inconsiderate; since he no longer understands the reasoning behind social norms nor does he keep up with them; seeing them as a waste of time. Noel's coldness and lack of adherence to conventional morality, has caused others to perceive him as a nigh-sociopathic individual and uncomfortable to be around. His answer to the question of whether he would save a new born baby or a hundred stored embryos shocked people in the room, as he simply stated that it is imperative to preserve and save as many potential lives as possible, compared to which the life of one would be a noble sacrifice. Gervais also seems to be rather unrepentant about his actions; despite knowing that his actions are responsible for the creation of the Alice Drug, he did not divulge this information to the public, and tried to profit from the subsequent scare. He even modified the drug to try and reanimate the dead tissue matter left behind by his deceased sister. Sometimes, Gervais is even shown to have a rather dry sense of humor and does not back down from making snarky comments about those he takes a liking to, which is also his way of communicating his care for someone in a twisted form. However, he does hold people responsible and look at them with utter disdain if they commit a crime and has utter distaste for those who are willing to harm a mother or a to be mother; paralleling his care for his own mother. Ironically, he can be motivated enough to kill, if one were to convince that it would somehow honor her mother's memory or bring her to justice. He is not above harming innocent bystanders, if it means that he can do his job; making him an highly unconventional 'hero' and almost an anti-hero. Unlike most, who enjoy riding the moral high-horse, Gervais simply joined a hero course to extract vengeance upon his father and those like him; people who make others suffer while profiting from it. Something that has been mentioned to be quite hypocritical of him, since he is manipulative and lives life from a rather utilitarian point of view. He still retains his love for science fiction and fantasy movies and is an avid movie watcher, this side of him manifests often in conversations where he draws parallels to certain movies or even references them. History Gervais was born to Wilma Noel, a gypsy concubine of Charles Rohan, the head of the noble . TBA~ Quirk & Abilities Quirk MusiK (Ongaku, 音楽): MusiK is an emitter quirk exclusive to Gervais. It allows Gervais to generate music from his very being. By breathing, muscle twitches, sharp muscle movements and whistling, Gervais is able to generate sounds that have specific pitch and in a chained form, so as to form a rhythm and melody; thus producing music. The music that he produces can affect the listener's brain and influences it. Due to this, Gervais is able to induce people with strong feelings of hospitality, sorrow, guilt, anger, etc. This can allow him to potentially cause a group of people to fight among themselves or lose their will to fight altogether. He can also project the music that he produces to long distances and use them as form of distraction to lure people into traps or get them to move away. Other Abilities Hypnosis Expert: Gervais is self-taught in the art of hypnosis and even without the use of his Hypnos, has demonstrated himself to be quite capable of putting people in a hypnotic trance. He is also capable of self-hypnosis and can even convince himself to intentionally forget or suppress things through hypnotism. Prestidigitation: Gervais is trained in the sleight of hand, that allows him to take things from people without them ever noticing. As the Hatter, he uses this skill to distract his opponent(s) by diverting their attention to his display of card tricks. Quarterstaff fighting: Gervais was taught quarterstaff fighting by his adoptive uncle and shows great grace and display while fighting with his cane. He is shown to be capable of engaging two fully grown adults at once and has even disarmed a swordsman using nothing but his staff. His use of his staff is quite similar to the quick and precise movements of a fencer. By performing a dart, he was able to hit Humpty Dumpty so hard on his floating rib that he was able to crack it. Gifted Intellect: Gervais despite the public opinion and perception is anything but average. Gervais's intelligence and brain functions have always been apparent, as specially shown from him thinking of battle tactics while attending classes, doing midnight training and constantly repairing and crafting items and even with a little amount of sleep, Gervais has always scored an A. The lowest he has ever scored was an A-. Given his erratic mind and its unpredictable nature, he is able to come up with unorthodox strategies on the fly. He is also a keen observer, as seen from him watching his teachers and fellow classmates fight and noting their individual fighting styles and weaknesses. He was also able to repair a military grade recon drone within 48 hours; thus showing his genius. Perhaps one of the best examples of his intellect would be his creation and subsequent usage of Hypnos. Equipment *'Mad Hatter Costume': Fashioned after and inspired from the character of Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland, Gervais wears a special costume that allows him to conceal his identity and appear as odd and eccentric to his enemies. The Hatter outfit consists of special contact lenses, make up, an electronic mask, a wig, the iconic hat fitted with a neural inhibitor, cut resistant gloves, a mesh skirt, waist coat and knee high boots. **'The Hat': Gervais's hat has a built in neural inhibitor, that protects him from psychic attacks. This essentially makes his thoughts unreadable and his mind protected to mental communication and mind control. Additionally, this renders him immune to all precognitive powers. As the Hatter puts it, "it is a psychic's nightmare". **'Mad Hatter's Eyes': The special lenses worn by Gervais can glow and give him a menacing appearance, specially at night-time. They also conceal his true eye-color. Additionally, these lenses are capable of night-time image enhancement and thus grant him tactical night-vision. **'Video Disruption Mask': While his mask looks like normal human skin, Gervais has electromagnetic emitters and reflective fibers that makes up his mask. To the human eye, his mask only changes his facial features slightly; by making his eyes appear bigger, his nose sharper and his jaw slightly wider, hence why he applies make up on top of it. However, to video cameras and any other photographic devices, his face appears as distorted and quasi-demonic. They can also mess up with the feed of a video recorder. This makes him virtually unrecognizable to video surveillance. *'Razor Cards': Gervais, at all times, carries a deck full of razor cards with him. They look like ordinary playing cards but are actually made of stainless-steel and have extremely sharp edges. They are generally used by the Hatter as throwing or cutting weapon. Each card also comes fitted with a tracker, that allows Gervais to keep a track of those he marks. *'Hypnos': Hypnos are a set of sub-dermal implants that emit low frequency infrasonic sound waves in conjunction with microwaves which are then amplified by his Hatter Glasses/Shades. They allow Gervais to excite both the target(s) eyeball and brain and trick them into seeing apparitions, increase the intensity of emotions in the target and even create illusions. He can also offensively use this implant by causing the infrasonic waves to vibrate at the resonant frequency of his victim's eyeball and increasing the intensity of his microwaves to cause his victims to bleed from their eyes and experience intense negative emotions; thus crippling them. *'Hatter's Cane': Hatter also carries his signature, Hatter Cane which is a short staff like pole arm which is made of a complex but durable polymer and has a titanium tip. Hatter mainly uses the staff in close quarters combat through his quarterstaff fighting skills. The cane also houses a sleek hidden blade. He can use this cane sword to catch his opponent(s) off guard. *'Hat Drone': Gervais has also fashioned a surveillance drone that is capable of running up walls and virtually any solid surface and is fitted with a listening device, thermal camera and telescopic vision. This allows him to monitor people silently. The drone also has a self-defense mechanism and can fire off a high yielding chemical laser that can cut through iron and steel. Trivia * Gervais's full name means "Christmas Spear". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes in Training